


Not Yet

by 1wontsleep



Series: Sam and Raiden are Married [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, this is just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wontsleep/pseuds/1wontsleep
Summary: Sam never liked having to leave early for one reason.
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Series: Sam and Raiden are Married [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Not Yet

Sam woke up as soon as the beeping from his clock began. He quickly reached over and slapped the button on the clock, cutting off the annoying beeping. He sleepily opened his eyes and eyeed the glowing red numbers. 6:00 am.   
Sam sighed and then looked down at the second body that was pressed against his, draping his arm back over it. Raiden hummed, brows furrowing as he moved closer to Sam. Sam chuckled tiredly and burrowed his face and Raiden's hair. This was the hardest part of getting up so early- his husband was clingy. 

"Darling," Sam mumbled in a hoarse voice. It was deep and scratchy, and Raiden could listen to it all day. Raiden only responded by groaning and holding onto Sam tighter.   
"Love, I have to." Sam tried again   
"No."  
"I'm going to be late."  
"Call in sick."  
"I think I'm out of sick days." Sam lost count of how many times Raiden puppy-eyed him into guilt until he called his boss to claim he was sick so he could stay at home. 

"Come on." Sam slowly sat up, bringing Raiden with him. He didn't have a choice with his tightly he was being clung to. Raiden moved so he was almost sitting completely in Sam's lap and laid his head on his shoulder. Sam huffed, pressing kisses to his husband's temple and as he rubbed his back. A few minutes later, Raiden's grip loosened enough where Sam could gently pry him off and lay him back on the bed. Raiden grumbled in his sleep ridden state, nuzzling into the pillow and wrapping his arms around the comforter. Sam stayed for another moment and ran his fingers through the blonde hair, waiting for him to settle back into sleep. 6:11 am

He finally got up, yawning and scratching his bare chest. He only wore sweatpants to sleep, Raiden usually stole the shirt he wore that day and slept in it. He took a hair tie from the night stand up put his pair up into a small bun so it wasn't in his face, knowing he would have to properly fix it when he got dressed. He quietly made his way out of the room and through the hall, ending in the kitchen. He flicked the light on and walked up to the counter, watching as the coffee pot started to fill. Raiden always made sure it was timed so Sam had coffee when he got up and didn't have to bother with making it himself.

Sam leaned against the counter as he waited for the pot to fill, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Not even a full minute later he felt a hand grab his arm. He jumped a little, opening his eyes and looking down. His heart ached at the sight. Raiden stood in front of him with messy hair, only wearing Sam's shirt from the previous day and boxers, an exhausted expression on his face. They didn't need to exchange words for Sam to understand. He uncrossed his arms and opened them. Raiden took the invite instantly and nuzzled his face into Sam's chest, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. Sam wrapped his arms around the shorter male's back and rested his head atop of Raiden's, closing his eyes and relaxing into the new position. Raiden wasn't even asking but Sam already wanted to take a sick day. 

When the coffee maker beeped, signaling it had finished brewing, Raiden huffed. He didn't fight it when Sam moved them until his arms were over his shoulders, Sam's arms around his waist. Sam lifted Raiden up and the blonde wrapped his legs around his husband. He let himself get carried back to their room, only pouting when he was settled back down. He hung on to Sam when he tried to set him down and Sam chuckled. A few forehead kisses later, Raiden reluctantly let him go, slowly trailing his hands down his muscled arms to prolong the contact. Sam stoked his cheek with his thumb and leaned down once more to press a kiss to Raiden's lips. He tiredly returned it and finally settled back down in the pillows. 

Sam continued his morning routine as usual. 

When he finally finished, dressed is causal clothes and hair brushed out into a neater pony tail, he quietly went back into the room and walked around the bed. He reached down and kissed Raiden's forehead, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. Raiden didn't react this time, most likely already lost in sleep. Sam smiled and stood back up, quietly closing the door and leaving. He already missed his husband.


End file.
